Arashi's Life is a Game
by RebukeX7
Summary: Companion piece to NLIAG must read that first.  Due to a Misunderstanding Arashi, son of Naruto, sets off to gain power in order to defeat the greatest threat to his people, his father! Wait what? Naruto X harem, OC X harem


**Don't own Naruto. I do own The Plot.**

**I finally figured a way to do a somewhat sequel to NLIAG( However since it wasn't planned to come out this early don't expect fast updates like Bakudo X right now.) Don't let this prequel fool you this will be a humorous fic.**

**IMPORTANT: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ Naruto life is a Game STOP and DON'T continue. If you do your reviews will be blatantly ignored and I might even **_**flame**_** YOU.**

**Chapter 0: A Misunderstanding, A legend's Exile**

As we begin our tale we find a figure standing on top of a large sand hill overlooking the city of Suna. The figure is covered by a black tattered cloak, but by looking closer we can see not only a few strands of golden hair, but Chrystal blue eyes as well.

The year is 23PW (Post War) and the unification of the five great nation's has brought peace among the people of the Elemental Nations. The five main ninja systems have long been abandoned and were replaced by one great military that goes by the simple name of **"Shinobi."**

To run this new militia the five elemental shadows: Hokage, Raikage, Kazekage, Mizukage, and Tsuchikage, elected one of their own to become a supreme ruler over the five nation's Shinobi. The leader would be given the title:**"Shadow of God"** With this title came a great power that many would kill for.

And as expected, a few have attempted.

…And also as expected they have perished.

Though the pathetic rebels are not the concern of this story. No, this story is about the young man standing on top of the hill. His dream is to one day obtain the title for himself. Whether the purpose of this goal is for him to create great prosperity or great atrocity is still unknown. To figure out why this young man would attempt to fight an entire continent by himself, we would have to go back a few years…

**~Flashback: Capital of the Five Nations: Uzugakure: Whirlpool castle: 19PW~**

_Sitting upon a white marble throne we can find the legendary Shinobi. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, sitting lazily on the throne as his body was glowing with a golden flame. His eyes were red and slitted and his coat, which was made out of the same flames he was surrounded by, seemed to blow silently in the wind, despite him sitting on it. For the first time in many of years the Legendary Shinobi's eyes widened in anger and he released a yell that held so much killing intent in it, it caused his guards to faint._

"_**ARASHI!"**_

_In a yellow flash a ten year old boy, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and four whisker marks, appeared in the room in a golden flash._

"_Yes da-gurk!" The boy's eyes widened in fear as his father grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off of the ground._

"**What's this I hear about you sending your little sister to the hospital?"** _The boy gave his father a look of pure fear._

_*thump*_

"_**Start talking. Now"**__ Naruto said in clipped tones as he glared at his first born, who struggled to his feet._

"_It wasn't my fault! She wanted to spar! It's not my fault human's are so weak!" The Hanyou tried to defend himself, but his father gave him a challenging look while crossing his arms._

"_**So we human's are weak, is that so?"**__ The look Naruto gave his son promised pain if he said yes. Arashi stood up and gave his father a look of pure amusement._

"_Tsk. What part of you is human?" Arashi asked with his head tilted to the side as his father released more killing intent._

"_**Your arrogance in your demonic strength is becoming a nuisance. **__**You have caused danger to many humans with your antics before, but this time you went too far."**__ Naruto sated with a tone of finality as he grabbed his son's left hand. __**"You need to remember what it is like to be human, or as you say weak."**__ The Shadow of God's right index finger glowed a vibrant shade of blue before he placed it on his son's hand causing steam to erupt._

"_AHHHH!" Arashi screamed has his father drew a vertical line before releasing his hand. Looking closer a this hand he saw a black number "1"_

"_**Your power has now been sealed, when that number reaches 99 then you will know what it means to work for power instead of being born with it because of your mother." **__Arashi glared at his father as he stood, his demonic pride clouding his judgment._

"_How Dare you!" Arashi roared as he got into a crouching position __**"Red!**__"_ _With that command a crimson chakra tail burst from his back as his eyes and hair turned bright red. Arashi gazed at his father with slitted eyes and launched himself at the legend. However as he was in the air the number on his hand glowed blue before sealing his chakra and reverting him back to normal._

_*THUMP*_

_Arashi fell to the floor in pain as his father turned around. Naruto deactivated his chakra mode and glanced at one of the gaping guards._

"_Please take him to his room I…need a moment to collect my thoughts." Due to the deactivation of his cloak, Naruto never felt the malicious intent from the guard who agree._

"_Yes Uzumaki-sama!" The guard said while inwardly smirking as he picked the boy up and walked out of the chambers._

_**-20 minutes later Uzugakure Gates-**_

"_Where are you taking me?" The weakened Arashi asked as the Guard set him down and pulled out a pill._

"_Here take this, my prince; it'll recover your stamina." The boy ate it and quickly found himself able to stand again. "I had to get you out here as quickly as I could! You see I overheard your father plotting to have some kill you when you were weakened so that he wouldn't have to worry about you taking over the throne one day!" The Guard exclaimed with false concern as Arashi's eyes grew wide. A few tears slipped out of the boy's eyes as he was hit with realization._

"_He was scared of my power! That's why he sealed me!" The Naïve boy exclaimed. Looking at his rescuer Arashi gave him a grateful nod. "Thank you for getting me to safety; you have done your people well. I'm too weak to face father at the moment and I am sure that neither my mom nor the rest of his wives will believe me. I will need to leave to get stronger before I can face him." Arashi looked at his hand with a scornful look. _

"_Of course, my lord." The guard said with a hidden smirk._

"_I need to leave now, but rest assured I will return and when I do you will be rewarded greatly!" While Arashi was still torn between disbelief at the tale and a feeling of great betrayal he still remembers the one lesson his father had told him._

_The people come first._

_His feelings of betrayal with the addition of his since of duty to the nations allowed him to leave the gates to begin his journey to gain power._

_The guard watched the boy leave until he could no longer see him before he ripped off his mask and roared with laughter._

"_AHAHAH MY PLAN IS COMPLETE!" Mizuki roared as he held his sides. "Although that demon brat's power is unrivaled his son should be able to take him out, one day!" Mizuki stopped his laugher when he felt seven guard land next to him in a crouch. Although he couldn't see behind the porcelain masks he could feel that they were angry for him intruding the capital. "Go ahead take me to the poor excuse for a ruler I want him to see that his old enemy has finally gotten his revenge." The guards had no idea what he was talking about, but decided it would be safer to take him to Naruto anyway._

_**-With Naruto-**_

"_Hey there Sakaki how do you feel?" Naruto asked his raven haired daughter as Sasuki and Akane wore frowns on their faces._

"_O-okay, but why did Arashi h-hurt me?" The girl asked innocently as Naruto gritted his teeth. Before he could reply Sakura burst through the door drawing his attention to her._

"_Sakura I can't thank you enough for coming here from Suna to take care of my little girl." Naruto said to his teammate sincerely. She gave him a nod before handing him her report._

"_I may have found out why Arashi was so aggressive." Sakura stated causing all of the occupants of the room to give her a look of confusion. "I found traces of this plant's pollen on Sakaki." Sakura stated as she pulled out a crimson flower, which caused Akane's power to spike for a second before she calmed herself. _

"_**Is that a demonic lotus?"**__ Akane asked with narrowed eyes as Naruto gained a look of confusion._

"_A what?"_

"_**You see the mere scent of that flower causes a demon's blood lust to increase, even right now if I were an inexperience demon I would have already attempted to kill you all." **__Akane said simply as the residents of the room paled. __**"Due to Arashi's human side he would have become highly aggressive at most, but he would have refrained from lethal blows." **__Akane said before frowning.__**"What I don't get is how the hell one of those got to Uzugakure they only grow in demon country." **_

"_Oh God no." Naruto muttered as he put his face in his palms, making Sasuki quirk an eyebrow at him._

"_What?"_

"_I just punished Arashi not too long ago by sealing his strength for hurting Sakaki. I had no idea that his behavior wee because of the flower." For a long time nobody said anything. Slowly Akane turned her head towards her mate and did something she hadn't done since Naruto was twelve._

"_**YOU DID WHAT? NINGEN!"**__ Akane glared at her husband while releasing some KI. Naruto didn't do anything, knowing she had a very good reason to be lashing out at him. Because she was using a fake body she had to get a favor from the Shinigami-queen so that she would be allowed to give birth. However she was only allowed one birth, so she was very protective of Arashi._

"_Don't worry. I'll undo the seal, take him for Ramen and everything can go back to the way it was before-ttebayo!" Naruto assured his first wife, who began to calm down. The Universe decided then to show that it was not done fucking his life over then when his guards burst in the room with a grinning Mizuki._

"_Hello demon brat doing good for yourself I see." Mizuki said with a sneer as Sakaki's eyes grew wide._

"_Hey he's the one who gave me the flower!" The room seemed to drop 40 degrees as Naruto slowly turned to the white haired man. _

"_You…did…what?" Naruto glared harder with every word, but Mizuki didn't drop his grin. The occupant's listened in horror as Mizuki explained his plan to get Arashi to Kill Naruto. By the end of it the females, including little Sakaki, began to cry as Naruto grabbed Mizuki by his throat._

"_I'm going to kill you." Naruto said serenely, but was stopped by an emotionless Akane who dragged Mizuki out of the room._

_Mizuki was never seen again, but his screams were heard for weeks and would continue in people's nightmares for years._

_**Flash Back: End**_

Arashi looked over the desert towards Suna again, before he bit his thumb and slammed his hand onto the ground.

*Poof*

When the smoke cleared Arashi was sitting on top of a golden horse, whose eyes and hooves were bright blue. Its mane and tail looked like golden flames. Arashi stared at his hand which now held the number **"35"**

"_I've regained my former strength and then some and I'm still not strong enough to take down father…I was foolish when I attacked him last time, I'm surprised he let me live."_ Arashi shook the painful thoughts away before glaring at Suna, where he could see the statue of his father by the gates. "Let's go Namikaze!"

*CRACK*

A lightning bolt fell from the sky making Arashi and Namikaze disappear from view. Arashi continued his journey not knowing that life was about to change for him and a certain pink haired Suna-medic in training.

**To be continued….**

**Next Time!: The Legend and the Medic!**

"_Will you come with me?" Arashi asked as the Kazekage and his guards teleported into the area._

"_W-what will you do if you achieve your goal?" The young medic asked as she stared at Arashi, who sat on top of Namikaze. Her father glared at the two and attempted to retrieve his daughter._

"_Come with me and find out." Arashi said as he extended his hand…._


End file.
